Judgement: Nasus
by Kenocka
Summary: My buddy Akai Shi-Koret challenged me to write a Judgement for Nasus since he doesn't have one. This is funny because I've been playing this game for maybe a week now. So this is his fault as until he challenged me I had no intention to read much less write fanfiction for this game. You may also blame him for the upcoming fic that stars Nasus and Renekton.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Notes: **My buddy Akai Shi-Koret challenged me to write a Judgement for Nasus since he doesn't have one. This is funny because I've been playing this game for maybe a week now. So this is his fault as until he challenged me I had no intention to read much less write fanfiction for this game. You may also blame him for the upcoming fic that stars Nasus and Renekton.

Akai thanks for all the help with this piece. It literally would not have been written without your input. You were a big help. Bal you were a help with this too believe it or not. Thanks to you both.

**Notes 2:** This story is undergoing some editing. You'll see changes over time.

* * *

The enigmatic creature known as Nasus came to the League from a faraway world, and served as part of a vast and learned desert empire. There he was a respected and enlightened individual, having been made the Keeper of the Great Library. However, he was also part of a race of animalistic creatures that served as the rulers and protectors of the people. Unfortunately, there were others of his kind that believed they were more than protectors. They were under the egotistical delusion that they had ascended to become gods. War on Nasus' world was never more than a breath away, as these deluded others sought to enslave the people and establish a totalitarian sovereignty. In the midst of a heated battle, just as Nasus was about to slay his treacherous brother Renekton, he was pulled through the cosmos to a summoning circle in Runeterra.

At first angered that he had been taken just as he was about to cripple the enemies of his people, Nasus' advanced intellect won out when he heard the pleas for mercy from the summoners. He learned that Runeterra was also filled with its own brand of injustice. This danger was no less threatening than what he had fought against at home, and champions were needed to protect the people of this world. Heeding the call, Nasus chose to take his place in the League of Legends, knowing that his brothers and sisters would carry on the fight back home. These days, he is the Curator of the Sands, feeling most at home in the crumbling ruins of the Shurima Desert. However, recent disturbing news has reached the Keeper's ears - rumors that perhaps his brother had not in fact been left behind. If this were the case, the destruction of Renekton would quickly become Nasus' main priority, before this world too faces the threats of his brother's forked-tongue and endless ambition.

_"The Curator of the Sands, though contemplative, is not to be trifled with."_

* * *

**Candidate: Nasus**

**Date: 01, October, 18 CLE**

**OBSERVATION**

The creature that appeared in the summoning circle is not the one was intended to be summoned. He is angry at being torn from his world and demands to be returned to it. The Summoners, at a silent gesture from the lead magus in this circle, continue on with their plan as if nothing has changed. She pleads that Nasus have mercy and aid them in protecting their world, Runeterra, from being pulled apart by the magic used by the often warring city-states.

For a moment, Nasus is silent, fury receding into annoyance and finally into stillness. Not once since his arrival has he not been calm but now he is stoic and unflappable as he turns over the petitions of the mages around him. His home was in danger but had other protectors, these people needed more than the few already gathered.

He warns against calling for more champions from his world and agrees to join the League of Legends.

**REFLECTION **

He was my protector for as long as the library had been founded. None could hide their true natures from him and he drove away all who had allowed darkness to claim their hearts. Only those whose intentions were pure were allowed to learn from my teachings. When the day's lessons were completed he and I put the library to rights together, the upkeep was never ending but on no account a chore.

Years went by in this fashion; I taught my scholars and he guarded us and the teachings of the Cycle of Life and Death.

I noticed first that Renekton's temperament was changing when I found him violently refusing those with sinister intentions. He has always been aggressive but never had been the first to physically react to a refusal of entrance. My brother preferred to let fools make the first move before countering any kind of attack launched at him. That he was the first to take action stirred some small alarm in me for a moment before my own stoicism took over. I reminded myself that Renekton was more of a warrior than I and perhaps boredom with his duties was affecting his actions.

My concern remained but I ignored and reasoned his actions away.

I thought he would eventually regain his wits and cease his violent actions.

He only got worse.

Students were fearful for their own safety and I was afraid for my brother's sanity. Forceful refusal of would-be scholars was uncommon but not unheard of. I had to intervene when he nearly killed a man and again when he severed the hand of another. The library had to close for several days when he removed the legs from a new petitioner he saw as unfit.

While closed I spoke to Renekton, determined to understand the changes in my brother. We spoke on the bloodshed that had all too quickly replaced the effective but less damaging blows that had once been given to those that refused to accept that they were ineligible to receive my teachings.

"Brother, the brutality you've displayed towards those whose hearts display darkness is unnecessary. Simply refusing them has worked before, why has that changed?" Apprehension colors Nasus' voice. He worried for his brother for good reason.

"The evil that lurks within men's hearts cannot be quelled. It must be _cut_ _out_."

Startled, but only briefly, Nasus continues trying to understand his sibling. "Renekton, though many of whom you've turned away aren't worthy of the knowledge they seek this does not mean they deserve to be mauled!"

"You know _nothing_, brother." Renekton spits.

"I know that you are not as you were," Nasus says sharply, his cool persona standing firm in the face of his brother's fury. His tone changes slightly, the sharpness still there but not so hard as before. "What is happening Renekton?"

A moment of blank eyes face Nasus before blinking several times and squeezing shut as Renekton shakes his head, as if shaking himself free of a fog. He puts a hand to his head, eyes still closed before looking at his sibling, lucidity now visible on his face.

"Nasus, I'm losing myself."

"You need rest." Insists the Keeper, alarm not stopping him from cautiously reaching for his brother. He intends to bring him to the chambers in the library set aside for both of them.

"I can see directly into their minds." Renekton steps away from Nasus, waving his free hand at the one reaching towards him. "If you could see as I do then you would know why this must be done."

"Brother – "

His sentence is left unfinished as Renekton interrupts, snarling. "You live without sight into the creatures you claim need our protection."

Nasus doesn't get a chance to respond, his brother storms off away from the library, calling over his shoulder as he does so. "Gods should govern their subjects!"

To Renekton's retreating back, the Keeper of the library murmurs, "Brother... I shall return sanity to you."

He feels as if he's waking and finds himself still standing in the summoning circle, the mages that brought him to Runeterra are there. They seem to have a small amount of unease about them after seeing that particular memory. Nasus is suspicious as to why but feels as if asking will be futile.

"Do I pass your test summoner," asks Nasus instead. He will find out later the reason for the nervousness.

"Welcome to the League of Legends," the lead magus says. She and the rest of the mages bow.

* * *

So tell me what you think of this. I may or may not do another depending on whether or not the bug - or Akai - bites again.

For those of you without accounts here that would like to leave reviews for this story you can do so at AO3. I've got the same username there as here.


End file.
